


It was early morning

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Hinata gets HELLA degraded, M/M, Morning Sex, Plugs, Slapping, Table Sex, insomniphilia, kageyama is a degrader, kitten play, multiple postions, rough, sleeping pill, they are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata gets degrade fucked while asleep (the plot twist hits HARD) basically Kageyama is fueled by sadistic nature, as well as Hinata missing a freak quick during an Aoba Johsai match 😳I originally made this in February, yet it was so bad I just HAD to remaster it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning. The sun’s light had not yet kissed the ground, and caressed the earth. It has been a month and a half since Kageyama and Hinata had gotten.. x rated.. they truly loved each-other. Kageyama’s exact love drunk words were, “My god Hinata you are so goddamn small where the hell do you just put me away like that..?” Hinata was not used to such “big things”. As Kageyama would call it. Kageyama was first to awake. He wanted to try something new. The melatonin. He knew. By slipping one of those into his mouth he would be guaranteed to fall asleep. It was a sadistic idea, yet one that sounded so….so hot. So he incited upon his idea. After Hinata was not going to wake up anytime soon, Kageyama undressed him. Rubbing up his chest, and gently kissing his stomach. His nipples quickly became flushed, and hard. He was careful about taking off Hinata’s shorts. He knew all of Hinata’s weak spots. He still hadn’t woken up, to Kageyama’s surprise. But his soft moans were heard when Kageyama began to caress him through the light fabric of his boxers. Kageyama felt his urge to just thrust the life out of Hinata. No foreplay. No preparation. First Hinata was under him. He seemed so gently sleeping, yet had been flushed with a blush for a while now. As he thrusted inwards, Hinata’s insides only continued to swallow him, as if it were nothing at all. Hinata was now audibly moaning. But not yet opening his eyes to signal Kageyama he was awake. “Gh! Kh! Aaa” Kageyama moved in faster, Hinata’s wailing and moans continued and intensified. Kageyama took Hinata’s unconscious body and propped it upwards, so his legs were slung outwards of Kageyama’s arms, his legs held open at the knees. Kageyama was criss cross seated on their mattress, stationed at the direct floor. Kageyama was a pretty strong guy, so lifting and putting down Hinata’s body was a rather easy task. This hit Hinata in his most sensitive parts. He couldn’t hold on anymore. His eyes opened, and widened. Then all of his cum splattered onto himself. Kageyama also grew wide eyed. His pace came to a sharp halt. He was about to speak, But Hinata was now facing him, chest to chest. his legs slung over Kageyama's thighs. Then he opened his mouth. And showed what was under his tongue. An undissolved melatonin. He had been awake the whole time. Kageyama was in awe. Then in an act of passion, took Hinata to a nearby table. Then bent him over, gave a quick yet hard slap behind, and started thrusting the brains out of him. “Kageyama... too... intense” Hinata could barely make out those words, only getting them out in short reprieves from overwhelming pleasure. “Don’t care boke, guess you are just so much of a slut for me you were willing to not take the sleeping pill I planted in your goddamn mouth” Kageyama’s tone was a little scary, yet it turned Hinata on like a light switch. “You tightened up because of that? I was correct in calling you a slut. A dirty, cum filled, dumb slut. _but that’s why I love you, Boke_.” Hinata’s moans grew to wails. Kageyama took one final thrust, and released all he had into Hinata. “GAAAAAAAAAA!” they were both breathing hard. Kageyama gave Hinata a tender slap on the ass. “It’s what you get for missing our quick in that Aoba Johsai match..” Hinata collapsed onto the Mattress. “And you got to cum. So I do too now.” “But.. you-” Kageyama hushed Hinata. “We aren’t done” Kageyama even after cumming had such a thing for Hinata, he kept his legs together, once again holding Hinata’s legs together by the knees. and started thrusting again, the warmth of his cum already in Hinata coated him. “Just look at you, your face is practically an ahegao. My god, as if your insides weren’t already melting onto me I already feel so hot” it was warm. Definitely. And tight. “It’s been a month and a half, yet you are just as goddamn tight as when I took your virginity..” Kageyama’s dirty words had only increased Hinata’s body heat. Kageyama’s pace was steady, yet perfectly fast. He couldn’t hold on any longer. So once again, he did one final thrust, and released into Hinata. Then he too collapsed onto the mattress, still attached. Then they both fell asleep, holding hands until the afternoon.


	2. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, it’s now evening. Maybe Hinata feels like taking a ride. Kageyama just doesn’t know that yet. But I assure you, once he knows, he’d be happy to let him do that. He would want to make him meow.....literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot a kinks here, once again Kageyama is a degrading king, we got some kitten play, slapping, general roughness.

Hinata awoke still in a lustful haze, hugged close to Kageyama. Covers pulled over both of them. Glancing at the clock, it was 7:48 at night. Kageyama was sleeping on his back, muscles all exposed. Hinata felt a luscious heat growing in his lower half. Damn Kageyama volleyball induced arm muscles. _What would that feel like wrapped around my throat?_

“Horny for more, boke?” Hinata hadn’t noticed Kageyama had woken up, as he was spaced out having a rather interesting fantasy. “...don’t move.” Hinata said with a quick movement, and straddled himself over Kageyama, chest facing him. “You know Hinata...I’ve always wondered what you would look like with cat ears and a cute tail...guess I bought the right thing.” Kageyama pulled out a box from the bedside drawer behind him. Right there in Kageyama’s hands was a pair of fluffy cat ears, and a tail with a plug on the end. Hinata’s face grew flushed. “Now..you just put these ears right on your head...and this here, I’m just gonna let you wet this up. Open your mouth now, slut.” Hinata instantly opened his mouth. “Good little slut..I’m gonna let you slather all over this, so it’s ready to go in.” Hinata made quick work of sucking, even partially drooling over the cat tails plug. Hinata could already feel heat growing in his stomach, becoming unbearable. He reached downwards to stroke himself in attempts to calm the urge, to which Kageyama decided to pull the plug out of his mouth, and slap him right across the face. “Did I allow you to masturbate in front of me, kitten? You don’t do that. I do. Now slobber some more over that plug, and I will be the one to pleasure you.” Under Kageyama’s breath, he could hear him call him a “damn bitch in heat”. Hinata continued to suck the plug, while Kageyama pumped him to his delight. Hinata held the plug to slather over it, leaving one of Kageyama’s hands free. He used the other hand to choke and squeeze on the side of Hinata’s throat. Tears began streaming down his face, and Kageyama removed his hand, wiped Hinata’s tears, and used his free hand to hold the tail. Hinata moaned onto the plug, increasing the amount he was drooling onto it. Kageyama pulled the plug out from Hinata’s mouth. “Now this goes right over here..” Kageyama slowly pushed the plug inside of him, making Hinata moan devilishly. Kageyama grabbed Hinata straight by the mouth. “You are a little cat now, so you meow. Got it slut? If you aren’t meowing at me, you address me as master or daddy, whichever you want whore.”   
  
Hinata nodded, as the plug went fully inside him.   
Kageyama gestured for Hinata to bend downwards, so his head was on Kageyama’s chest, ass right in the air. “Look at that..so pretty inside you. Meow for me. Go on” Hinata meowed with a moaning “nyaa~” 

“since you are just that much of a horny bitch in heat, how about you shake that tail around, give me a nice little show.” Hinata moved his hips in rhythmic motions, causing the tail to shake. As the tail shook, the plug continued to stir up his insides. Hinata continued to moan and meow. Kageyama decided to give a few hard slaps to Hinata’s ass, leaving red hand marks in his wake. “Now you are marked kitten, so any person would know you are so mine. Know what, I’m gonna bite that neck of yours, so I leave my mark.” Kageyama grazed his teeth around Hinata’s neck, while Hinata continued to move his hips around, to get sweet friction. When Kageyama began to bite, he bit hard. This caused Hinata to buck his hips around, moans turning to wails. The friction of the plug inside him, was all too much. 

“You gonna cum? Go on, I’m not even inside you yet. Just wait.” Hinata tensed up as he came, eyes rolling back, calling out “daddy”. It was so embarrassing, but at that point Hinata didn’t even care.   
  


Kageyama took out the plug with a swift motion, and placed it on the ground below them. “You are the one who wanted to ride me, so go ahead. Let’s see how slutty you can get while impaled. I want to see your stomach bulge from just how big I am compared to your body.” Hinata took Kageyama in, in one movement, so desperate just for him. Hinata instantly began moving, hands propped on Kageyama’s chest to support himself. Just as Kageyama said, Hinata’s stomach was lightly bulging. Kageyama decided to press on the bulge, so he could truly feel Hinata’s small body. This caused Hinata to moan and wail louder, as this gave pressure on his insides. “Damn, you are just so slutty, wanting more after I fucked the shit out of you hours ago..” Kageyama helped thrusting into Hinata, meeting his hips. “Master- can I please- cum?” Kageyama shook his head no.  
He propped himself against the wall, and let Hinata’s back lay on his thighs, holding his arms to bring Hinata downwards onto him. This hit Hinata so deep, the bulge in his stomach grew from one inch, to an inch and a half. “Now you can cum, let me see that lewd slutty expression while you cum all over me kitten, go on, _fucking scream for me_.”   
Hinata’s wailing did indeed grow to screaming, mixed with disembodied curses. Hinata was mixing his loud moans with dirty talk, describing just how good this all felt. This spurred Kageyama on, to go even harder at Hinata. With one final thrust, Hinata was screaming daddy again. Kageyama was releasing as well, just increasing Hinata’s high. “ _Fuck! You are goddamn convulsing on me!_ Do I make you cum that hard?? Kitten you’re twitching, fuck. Cumming so hard all over me, so good.”  
  


Hinata fell onto Kageyama’s chest after coming down from his high. “Well, in addition to the cat accessories, I did get us a silk blanket.” Kageyama wrapped the blanket around Hinata and was gently cuddling him. Gently finger combing through Hinata’s hair, and whispering calming praises. _“You took me so well kitten..you are a good little kitten...so good for daddy”_ Hinata fell asleep quick, in Kageyama’s warm embrace.  
  


They would have a good nights sleep. Slept in until at least 10:30. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP I STARTED THIS IN ENGLISH CLASS AND FINISHED IN SOCIAL SCIENCE CLASS THATS TWO 42 MINUTE BLOCKS TO WRITE THIS LMAOOOO (someone mentioned their cat, meanwhile I am writing THIS)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah thanks for reading, if you are, you are either Onee San (you know who you are) or, you found this on AO3, thanks anyways lmaoooo


End file.
